Home
by Heaven's Hell
Summary: I hadn't had a home after everyone died. Then I ,met Renji.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer:All I own is the o.c.**

"Kaya-chi!" a familiar voice called out.

I turned around and saw little Yaya speedily floating toward me-thats right, floating- her crimson spotted brown hair shining in the sun.

I smiled "Hi Yaya-chan."

She giggled."Can you tell me another story today?"

"I haven't learned any new ones, but I can tell you an old one. Lets go to the hill."

Her eyes sparkled."Tell me the one about Cinderella!"

"Ok, but you have to start the story off."

Her tone got serious."Once upon a time…"

I continued where she left off.

Narrator's p.o.v

"What a high reiatsu…..Although, she herself looks _quite_ tasty," The hollow licked its lips hungrily.

Kayana was 5'3, with waist length raven hair,cream colored skin, and bright gray eyes. She was really self-conscious about her chest, even though she _definitely _wasn't flat chested. Now she wasn't like Inoue-san, a girl in her class. And the new girl in her class, Matsumoto-san, was _ridiculously_ huge. There have been a lot of new students her class lately, and she's been wondering why. Of course though, I can't tell her. I'm just a non-existent narrator. But I can say one thing, she can't be talking, what with the ability to see ghosts and all….

Renji's p.o.v.

"MATSUMOTO!"

She giggled."I was just playing with you taicho!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU PUT A HEIGHT LIMIT SIGN ON THE KITCHEN DOOR!"

I started cracking up along with her.

"It was funny!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

I sensed a weak hollow nearby.

"I gotta flash, there's a hollow nearby," I told them before jumping out the window.

park entrance

"...and so, he decided to try the shoe on every woman's foot until he found the girl that fit it-"

"How did he know it wasn't some gay dude?"

"... I don't know. I never really thought of that."

I saw a young girl sitting next to a soul at the base of an…..interesting tree. The tree was a hollow, and I'm pretty sure it was after the girl-DAMN, SHE FINE. I couldn't stop staring at her, and by the time I realized I was being stalkerish, the story she was telling was over, the soul had left, and she was sitting on a tree branch doing the homework assigned to us today(not like I was going to do it, I'm only there to look over for arrancar). Then suddenly, the branch moved, and she started to fall. On instinct, I ran to catch her… and tripped.

You idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**.Disclaimer: I think we all know what's gonna be said here.**

All I can feel is the air whooshing past me as I fell. Then falling on top of something that said "Oopfh". I looked below me, to see iiwas on the back of Abarai, a student in my class.

"A-Abarai! Thanks for…...um, catching me."

"No problem. Are you ok?"

"Ye-yea. I could've sworn that branch moved, but I guess that was just my clumsiness," I laughed nervously. I then glared at the tree.'Stupid tree!' I thought.'Making me fall off, who does it think it is?'

'A tree,' my brain deadpanned.

All of a sudden, the tree turned into a creature that was, if stated bluntly, ugly as _FUCK._

'Or not,' I thought shakily.

Renji p.o.v.

'Dammit,'he cursed inside his mind. I was so busy *cough cough* enjoying the feel of her legs around me *cough cough* catching her, i completely forgot about the hollow that made her fall in the first place!

It charged at me, but just in time I picked her up and jumped out of the way. Then i jumped out of my gigai.

"Take care of this for me," I ordered, smirking at her shocked face.

"Wha-but you-and this-two of-WHAT?!" she sputtered.

I ran after the hollow.

Kayana-tan p.o.v. again!

Holy shit! He popped out of his body, and there is two of them!

'double the hotness'

SHUT UP BRAIN!

He was kinda dressed weird though, in a black and white robe with a sword. Kinda reminded me of a samurai, ha!

But his real body looked…...dead. So I'm not sure what to do. He said look after it, but what are people gonna say about a girl running around with a lifeless body?

To hell with them, what am I gonna say?!

Abarai stabbed the monster and it disappeared.

"Thanks."

"WHERE DID IT GO?!"

"it's dead-"

"YOU KILLED IT?!"

"pretty much-"

"THAT WAS SO COOL!"

He laughed."thanks."

And with that he stepped into the body-which I gawked at of course-and walked away with a swift goodbye. Leaving me here. Confused and alone-until a certain strawberry fell out of the sky.

"...Hmm, seems to be killed already," he said.

"What are you…...Why are you dressed like that too?"

"Wha-You can see me?"

"kinda hard to miss ya, your hair's a traffic cone."

"You do have high reiatsu….."

"What's that?"

"I wonder who killed the hollow.."

"What's _that_?"

"I can sense Renji nearby, he must have killed it?"

I walked up and screamed.

"HELLO?!"

"Hello….." he sweatdropped.

"Are you going to answer _any _of my questions?!"

"Sure, but answer mine first," he said. A tick mark formed on my head.

"_What_?" I hissed.

"How long have you been able to see ghosts?"

I stiffened."I have no clue what you are talking about-"

"Bullshit."

I was trembling in did my secret get out so quickly?!

*flashback*

"Hey look, its that girl!"

"The crazy one?"

"Yea, she claims she can see ghosts! What an attention hog!"

"That bitch."

I walked down the halls, hearing the whispers.

"What a _slut._"

"I hear she's friends with pervy !"

"Really? Well we all know why!"

isn't pervy. He's actually really nice.

"What a whore."

Stop it.

"A joke!"

_Stop _it.

"She should stop trying."

"STOP IT!"

Silence. Tears blurred my vision.

You all…YOU ALL SHOULD JUST DIE!"

I ran home. Scratch that, the empty house I live in. It's not home anymore, nowhere is.

I'm sick of it. The whispers, the jealousy, the _beatings_. I don't like it, I never did. I learned how to fight, one thing in my mind…..

I _WILL_ fight back.

months later…

I've become a lot stronger since then. I don't even care what they say anymore. They don't matter, at least not to me. I walked down the hall to my 1st period class.

"There she is!"

A group of people-mostly girls-surrounded me. I put up a poker face.

"So bitch, you got fired."

I almost gasped, but kept up my facade.

"I bet they found out he was fucking you."

I balled my fists.

"Who you gonna seduce next? ? Or maybe someone on your own team like ? Who's it gonna be hoe?"

*crack*

"Hear that? That was the sound of my fist breaking your nose," i said calmly. Her entourage gaped in horror.

"You are such a bitch. If anyones the bitch, it's you," I continued.

"You'll get expelled! Exposed for the crazy idiot you are!" one of her puppy dogs shrieked.

I smiled."You're right. I _am_ crazy. What's funny though, is that I wasn't nearly as crazy as I am now. I have you guys to thank for that."

That was my last day in Haiko Town.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention it but thanks to pinoychick 101 and Monkey D. Writer for being the first one to review my fic *squeal***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach-although, I wish I did, Grimmjow is SOOO sexy…**

"Un-fucking believable," I cursed under my breath.

"No, I cannot see ghosts. Now answer my questions.

"_NOPE_," he deadpanned."Not until you tell me the truth."

I glared at him, and he looked back, almost uninterested. Then he sighed.

"Okay, I'll rephrase the question. Did you happen to see a dude with red hair in a pineapple fashion dressed like me?"

"Yes."

"That proves you lied. If you didn't see him, you would never know he was dressed like me."

"So what?! You gonna call me crazy too? Don't try me you bastard."

"I'm not going to. But, until you can retain your reiatsu, you're gonna need some protection-"

"I don't want _anything_ from _you. _And what the fuck is reiatsu goddammit?!"

"Sort of a wave your soul gives out. The hollows are attracted to it-"

"Ehem-"

"Hollows are those monsters," his bored tone responded. Thats when I got ticked off.

"THATS IT!I'M LEAVING!"

"See you tomorrow morning-"

"SHUT UP!"

I stalked off.

***near where I lived***

"Motherfuckin' asshole, who does he think he is? He sure as hell doesn't look like god to me!" I muttered under my breath. I stepped into my 'home'.

***flash back***

He laughed lightly and patted my head."Don't give up Kaya-chan."

***end flashback***

"Big Brother….." I whispered.

"Who's your big brother?"

"GAHHHHH!"

I looked at my(now open) window to see…...Abarai.

"A-Abarai! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you were confused or traumatized at my awesomeness."

"Well I'm not either of those, I'm perfectly fine," I giggled.

"I've never seen you before. You go to karakura right?" he asked.

"Yea. You're one of the new students."

"I guess. I'm really just here to look out for hollows."

"I see."

I wonder…. as I look at Abarai now, he looks a bit old to be a High schooler.

"Abarai, how old are you?"

"You can call me Renji."

"You didn't answer the question _Renji_," I said seductively.

He was looking at my legs, I call it payback.

He swallowed."Lets just say I'm older than I look."

Oh, this was gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**got a new fave song, its La Da Dee by Cody Simpson. Anyway, lets keep the chapters going. And I finally found out what Ichigo and etc.'s teacher is named!**

**Disclaimer:*sniff* I'll never own Bleach…..Why is it called that anyway?**

Yesterday, I met a lieutenant and substitute shinigami. The lieutenant was named Renji Abarai, the substitute Ichigo Kurosaki. Hollows are creatures that were once souls of the dead, and are attracted to people with high reiatsu, like me. There is the possibility that I may receive strange powers by staying in contact with these two people as well as:

Orihime Inoue,

Chad Sado,

Uryuu Ishida,

Yumichika Ayasegawa,

Toshiro Hitsugaya,

Rukia Kuchiki,

Rangiku Matsumoto,

and Ikkaku Madarame.

Why my reiatsu is so high, to the point I can see the souls of the unliving is unknown at this point of time.

All this is going through my mind as I sat in Ms. Ochi's class. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu had already left after Ichigo's strange badge went off (and I was grateful I wasn't going mad about how loud that thing screamed).

This morning, like he promised, Ichigo met me outside my place this morning.

***flashback***

I walked out the door, locking it behind me and turned around-

"Yo."

"GAHHHHH!"

I sank to the ground, my head on the wall next to me.

Just _how_ are these people finding me?! I never asked Renji last night, as I was too busy teasing him. This is really creeping me out!

"We're gonna be late, get up."

He held his hand out to me, so I grabbed it, pulling him onto the ground and jumping up laughing. At first he was shocked, but then he was annoyed.

"Eheheh! Oh, _gawd_ you should have seen your face!"

"I'm so getting you back for that," he growled. I shrieked and ran, and he ran after me.

Of course, he couldn't catch me at first, for I am a fast runner and got a head start. But he almost got me a good couple of times, to which I ran through the nearest alleyway. But, alas, he got poor innocent me, and took both of my shoes before jumping up and running again.

***end***

'That was the most fun I've had in a long time,' I thought, smiling.

"What are you smiling about? Its creepy."

"GAHHHHHH!"

The entire class looked at me.

"Something to say, Moon?" ? Ms. Ochi asked. I laughed nervously.

"Ahahahaha, I just _really_ have to pee is all!"

"...Very well, go then."

I practically ran out to one of the abandoned classrooms, and locked the door before running to the window and opening it. Renji hopped in.

"Renji, what the hell, you scared the shit outta me, thats twice today I've been that shocked!"

He laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm bored."

I laughed this time.

"why me? can't you hang out with someone else?"

"I wanna hang out with you?"

"But i have school, you know that."

"And?"

I ended up skipping the rest of that period, hanging out with him.


End file.
